


Geronimo

by Skaboom



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Intercourse, just a little bit, maybe just a slight parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a war between good and evil, Edward and Bella find time for an intimate moment alone, despite the chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of those things that had to happen.

Edward lay Bella down on the bed gently, leaning in, kissing her softly, deeply.

It was the first moment they had had alone together in a long time, and they both needed the encounter to get a little relief from all that had been going on around them.

Bella reached up, helping Edward out of his shirt, and he lay down on top of her, slowly, gently moving against her, lavishing her with soft, gentle kisses.

"Edward..." Bella gasped, looking into his honey-gold eyes, as he looked into her deep brown ones.

"Yes?" he breathed, the words the ghost of a whisper against her pale skin.

"HARDER, BETTER, FASTER, STRONGER!" She screamed at him.

"GERONIMOOOOOOOO!" He bellowed as he plunged inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends helped me with this, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
